Eine Hommage an Ron
by Juliane.i.s
Summary: Eine kurze Erinnerung, wer Ron ist und wie out of Charakter er (mMn) viel zu oft dargestellt wird. Eine Hommage (oder zumindest so etwas ähnliches) eben.


Ron Weasley. „noch ein Weasley", „unser King", „bester Schachspieler Hogwarts", „bester Freund des Auserwählten", ... Gäbe es nicht so viele, schöne Namen für den Rotschopf des goldenen Trios? Und trotzdem. Für mich, als großer Harry Potter Fan und begeisterte FanFictionleserin (wie sich sicher auch die meisten von euch bezeichnen würden) lese ich oft anderes über ihn. Bei meinem liebstes Parring (HG/SS) kommt der Hüter nur selten gut weg. Das Severus oder ein Malfoy ihn oft „das Wiesel" nennt oder ihm andere solche Bezeichnungen gibt ist die eine Sache. So ist Severus eben, dass passt zum Charakter.

Warum aber ist es Ron, der immer der dümmste ist, der letzte ist der etwas ok findet, der schlechteste Freund, der immer nur mit sich beschäftigt ist? Warum ist gerade Ron der, der immer so sehr Out of Charakter ist?

Ich verstehe Ron anders. In den Büchern ist er einer von denen, die mir am häufigsten ein Lächeln auf die Lippen gezaubert haben und auch wenn ich es für die FFs viel lieber Lese wenn er nicht mit Hermine zusammen ist möchte ich hier festgehalten was ich über ihn denke, bevor ich es noch durch die ganzen (trotzdem schönen) FFs vergesse.

Und vielleicht auch in der Hoffnung ein paar von euch daran zu erinnern, falls ihr es vergessen habt.

Fangen wir am ersten September 1991 an. Ron macht sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts und trifft zum ersten Mal auf Harry. Natürlich ist er neugierig auf Harrys Narbe und seine Geschichte. Aber was macht er noch? Genau. Die eine einzige Stulle die er hat ist er bereit zu teilen und es ist ihm egal, dass Harry berühmt ist. Es ist ihm egal, dass Harry keine Ahnung von der Welt derZauberer hat. Er interessiert sich für den Menschen, nicht die Berühmtheit und dadurch nimmt diese wunderschöne Freundschaft ihren Beginn. Er zeigt Harry seine Familie und hat ihm wahrscheinlich nicht nur Quidditch erklärt.

Ja, er lästert über Hermines „wimgardium LeviOsa". Ein Stück weit verständlich, wenn ihr mich fragt. Und er hat direkt ein schlechtes Gewissen als er sie bemerkt? Warum? Weil es ihn eben nicht kalt lässt, weil sein Herz am rechten Fleck ist. Er zögert nicht ihr wegen des Trolls zur Hilfe zu eilen und dieses Mal gelingt ihm der Spruch. Er ist also doch nicht so sehr auf den Kopf gefallen.

Klar, er ist nicht so fleißig wie Hermine und macht seine Hausaufgaben oft erst auf den letzen Drücker, mehr so dahin gerotzt. Damit kann ich mich allerdings ganz gut selbst auch identifizieren. Oder wer von euch ist immer unangefochtene Jahrgangsbeste?

Sein Irrwicht ist eine große Spinne. Trotzdem folgt er den Spinnen um seinen Freund Hagrid zu helfen. Im zweiten Jahr opfert er sich im Schach Spiel damit Harry und Hermine weiter können. Im dritten wirft er sich, unter großen Schmerzen, zwischen seine Freunde und den vermeintlichen Massenmörder Black. Im vierten hat er seinen ersten Streit mit Harry. So gerne hätte er seinen Namen in den Kelch geworfen. Er ist enttäuscht von Harry und hat keine Angst seinem Freund die Meinung zu sagen oder später auch seinen Fehler einzugestehen gehen und sich zu vertragen. Zwei große Charaktereigenschaften.

Ab dem fünften ist spätestens klar: wer zu Harry gehört hat das Ministerium als Feind. Immer wieder stärkt er Harry den Rücken. Ja: er ist weder so aufmüpfig wie Harry noch so strebsam wie Hermine, aber wer von uns wäre das? Er ist Teil der DA, er gibt Malfoy immer mehr Contra und besteht trotz seiner Faulheit alle Prüfungen. Er nimmt Harry nicht übel wenn dieser sich mal wie ein Arsch verhält und verteidigt ihn immer wieder vor den anderen gryffendors.

Im letzten Jahr hat der Horkrux ihn so stark beeinflusst, dass er appretiert ist. Wer kann ihm das vorwerfen? Klar war das dumm, es war impulsiv. Aber er hat fast sofort versucht zurück zu kommen und diesen Ausrutscher bereut. Er hat alles gegeben um es wieder gut zu machen.

Er gab immer alles, was er hatte. Er teilt seine Stulle, seine Familie. Ist mutig, ehrlich, zeigt Courage und hat das Herz am rechten Fleck. Auch er ist ein Held.

Wieso um alles in der Welt wird er so oft dargestellt als sei er ein größerer Unglückspilz als Neville und dümmer als Crabbe und Goyle zusammen?

Der Dumme Trottel, mit einem Einfühlungsvermögen das auf einen Teelöffel passt? Verräter der Weg lief? Unpraktisches Anhängsel?Das „dritte" Rad am Wagen?

Niemand aus den Büchern hat mich so zum Lachen gebaucht wie er und ich finde, manchmal hat er recht und wir sollten echt „unsere Prioritäten klären" ;)


End file.
